


Price of Prophecy

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Assassination Attempt(s), Dagor Dagorath, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Overprotective lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: What would you do if your life is not your own? When you're merely there as a tool to fulfill the prediction you know nothing about? Then you're targeted by a God and his forces for this exact reason.This is the situation Turin finds himself in. Fortunately, Mablung and Beleg have his back.





	1. Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beleg takes the initiative.

"Please, I didn't even want this." a voice pleaded "I only wanted a peaceful life."

Beleg recognized the voice, and a red haze covered his vision. He rushed forth with a fierce battle cry, and dealt with the foul creature, just as it raised its arm to kill his closest friend and one of his lovers.

"He is a threat." the Orc whispered with its last breath "He is bound to kill Master, so we will kill him first. Boldog will come for him next. He won't survive."

Then the Orc went limp.

Beleg held a frightened child - for Turin was still a child in his eyes - in his arms reassuringly. He let out all of his love, letting it radiate in droves, in hopes of calming Turin down.

"It's okay." he whispered

"We won't let anything happen to you." a new voice spoke up

Mablung, their third lover, strode into the view and knelt beside Turin, looking him straight in the eyes.

"We won't let anything happen to you." he repeated "If anyone else tries to kill you, they'll have to deal with us first."

Beleg moved the dark locks from Turin's face and ran a finger down the rim of his ear. Turin shivered from pleasure, and his body relaxed. Mablung placed both hands onto Turin's thighs and then moved his hands downwards. They did this whenever Turin was frightened or tense, because they found out that doing this helped him to relax.

"I didn't even want this." Turin whispered 

"It's okay." Beleg whispered

He laughed at the change in Turin. Back in his past life, he would do anything to bring down Morgoth. Then again, Turin had been targeted by Morgoth's underlings ever since he was reborn, and that was bound to take its toll on anyone, even someone like Turin. It was possible that his near-death experiences have taught him to use his words as a mantra to protect himself, both physically and emotionally.

He wouldn't have to do so alone anymore.

"We will protect you from now on." Beleg promised "I believe some of our friends will too."

He waved at the three Elves who were seated nearby. Carlin, Elenhir and Melwyn were their names. Carlin and Elenhir were male, while Melwyn was female. Once Beleg had explained the situation to them, they all smiled and agreed to help them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me in my sleep.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin has nightmares.

He was standing atop of the precipice. There was nothing but darkness below him. When he turned around, they were there. Gwindor, Orodreth and Finduilas. Morwen, Nienor and their unborn child. Brandir, Dorlas and Hunthor. Beleg and the Gaurwaith. Aerin and Sador. They were all looking at him with contempt.

"You killed us." they said as one

And he woke up, screaming and drenched in sweat. He strolled over to the balcony, where the cool wind soothed him. But it couldn't destroy his inner demons.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his chest.

"I figured I might find you here." Beleg whispered

"I am tainted." Turin spoke quietly "I have their blood on my hands."

Another figure, with long black hair and grey eyes was standing next to the balcony doors.

"You speak the truth, son of Hurin. But I can help. I can release you from this pain." the figure whispered soothingly

A wave of power washed over both Beleg and Turin.

"No." Beleg said "You have deceived countless others, didn't you, Mairon?"

"Of course." the Maia stated calmly "They are weak-minded and easy to manipulate. Just ask Gorlim and Maeglin."

With one flick of his wrist, the shades of people in question appeared.

"I won't let you do this to Turin. I won't let you, any of you, kill him." Beleg's eyes narrowed "You did this, didn't you? You made him have nightmares."

"Of course." Mairon laughed "How else could I kill him? Or maybe I should kill you and Heavy-hand while he watches. That'll break him, and without you two to protect him, he'll be easy pickings. Either way, the prophecy ends here and now."

Then a blade pierced Mairon's body from behind, forcing the Maia to release his physical body. 

"Thanks for distracting him for me, Beleg." Mablung smiled ruefully "How is Turin?"

"He is a bit shaken. Those bastards are planning to get us out of the way, and make him want death. Then they'll kill him. And without us around to protect him, they'd be able to do that easily."

"Then we need more help." Mablung spoke "We need assistance from Thingol and Melian."


	3. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thingol holds a council.

People poured into the council chamber. Even though Beleg, Turin and Mablung were among the first to arrive, Thingol and Melian were already there. Turin was seated between Beleg and Mablung.

"You must be wondering what the purpose of this meeting is." Thingol stated

Everyone present nodded.

"You must all know about the second prophecy of Mandos." Thingol began "Well, Morgoth somehow found out about it, and will do anything in his power to kill the one who will fulfill it."

He locked gazes with Beleg, who nodded.

"That's why I decided to hold this council." Thingol revealed "To decide how best to stop him from fulfilling his aim. Does anyone have an idea?"

"The biggest thorn in our side is Mairon. Or rather, the fact that both he and Morgoth are able to use magic, which makes them dangerous, especially given their current aim." Beleg said "That's why we have to even the playing field. We need Melian's powers."

"She doesn't want to leave her abode just yet." Thingol pointed out "Not even for me."

"The, me, Mablung and Turin will go see her." Beleg smiled "We'll be able to make her change her mind."

"How?"

"That's a secret." Beleg smiled "If we succeed, we'll be able to ensure that the prophecy comes to pass by saving the one who'll fulfill it. If we fail, he'll die."

"Very well." Thingol sighed "Go with all of our blessings."

-x-

"I don't want to see anyone." Melian repeated, looking up at Beleg

"Not even your children?" Beleg nodded towards the door

Mablung had swung said door open, and both Luthien and Turin stood there. Melian let out a short gasp of disbelief. She swiftly made her way over to them.

"You're here." she breathed

"Yes, we are." Luthien smiled

"And we're never leaving again." Turin added

"When I lost both of you to death, I fell into despair." Melian admitted "Thingol's death was just the last straw, and with his death, I had lost everything worth living for, but now that you're back, I can be free from my pain once more."

"If you don't help us, you'll lose one of your children again." Beleg spoke up "We need you to counter Mairon and Morgoth's magic with their own. Mairon's manipulating Turin in order to prevent the prophecy from coming true."

"Is this true?" Melian asked gently

"It is." Turin forced himself to meet her gaze without looking away

"Then I'll aid you." Melian stood up "Take me to see Thingol."

-x-

They were halfway to their destination, when darkness appeared all around them, suffocating them. And from it, Morgoth himself materialized, and with him a couple of Orcs. They lunged at the group, attacking fiercely.

"Get back!" Beleg told Luthien and Melian

He, Mablung and Turin slid into battle stances.

"You're protecting the wrong people." Morgoth chuckled "While I do plan to make Luthien my queen when this is all over, the one I am after right now...."

His gaze fell upon Turin.

"...is you." he finished "You think you can escape me, do you? But you can't. I still have power over you, and you would do my bidding still."

"The prophecy....." Beleg interjected

"I know all about it." Morgoth cut him off "That's why I am here. Mairon!"

And Mairon materialized behind Melian, and pressed one of his claws against her throat.

"If you value her life, you'll do as I say." Mairon smiled sweetly "Either you do this, or you'll lose the only protection you have against our power."

"What do you want me to do?" Turin asked

At a nod from Mairon, Boldog dropped a sword in front of Turin's feet.

"Very well." Mairon purred "Stab yourself through the heart with this, and hurry it up, we don't have all day."

"Don't do it!" Beleg cried out

"Oh, but he will follow our plan one way or another. No matter what he does, he'll die by the end of it." Morgoth stated smugly


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melian, Morgoth and Mairon are battling for control.

"Now hurry it up." Mairon seemed impatient "Or I will kill her."

Turin picked up the blade, reluctantly.

"Patience, Mairon." Morgoth spoke up, gently "He needs his time to decide, and both choices will lead to same undortunate outcome."

Then both Mairon and Melian started chanting, and suddenly Turin found himself in another plane. Mairon's darkness and Melian's light fought for dominance.

"You cannot win." Melian said "I will gladly give up my life for this."

"We'll see." Mairon chuckles."I will win in the end."

And Turin found himself back in the real world. Mairon pressed harder and blood trickled down Melian's neck.

Then Beleg and Mablung grabbed him from behind, forcing him to drop the sword, and then restraining him.


End file.
